I Found You
by CapturerOfRomance
Summary: When Harry sees Hermione once again, he has a desire to be with her. Hermione also wants to be with Harry, but she doesn't know if it is right. They imagine themselves as characters in all kinds of different movies, novels, and TV shows. Rated M for Adult Themes, Mild Violence and Swearing.
1. Dream of Desire

As I was on the Hogwarts Express, again… my thoughts of Ginny disappear when I saw Hermione once again.

"Harry? Is that you?" She exclaims. I nod. She ran to me and gave me a huge hug. I laugh and squeeze her tight. It has been years since I saw her. _Years_ since she got married with Ron and I got married with Ginny. Even though I love Ginny, I have always had feelings for Hermione. She always looked so mature and elegant but also enthusiastic at the same time. Ginny can get boring quite easily- and she doesn't even like to sleep with me anymore.

"So, you decided to be a teacher at Hogwarts, too?" I ask her.

"Yes!" She replies. "Obviously, Harry." I don't know why, but suddenly it got quiet. It was probably one of Fred and George's pranks, but I kinda doubted that after a while.

Hermione clears her throat, possibly trying to interrupt the awkward silence. So it's definitely not a prank, but Hermione does act differently. She stares into my face, examining me. _Uh-oh,_ I thought.

"Are you… blushing?" She finally asks. I react a little to unnaturally, whoops.

"Um, no! Of course not. I just… you know… got a little hot." That might have been a bad response, because Hermione walks up to the thermostat and rolls her eyes.

"It's set at 63 degrees, Harry." I gulp.

"Yeah, well… I get hot." I stammer. She walks up right to me, making her _not-so-pleasant_ face. Hermione looks me right into my eyes.

"Don't play dumb. I know what you want." She grins, and gives me a tiny kiss on the cheek. Surprised, I gently touch the flesh with my hand that she had kissed.

"Later, Harry." She winks, and walks out the door.

 _Later_

As of now, the only thing that I can really do is daydream about Hermione. I knew that this wasn't right, I'm married to Ginny, and now that she's my wife, I have to devote my life to her. But Hermione made it super hard to do that, especially that kiss. I can imagine her, walking up to me and kissing me right on the cheek, a million times, over and over again.

"Ha, ha! You're in love!" One of the students said. Confused, I tilt my head at him.

"I said, you're in love!" He repeats

"I'm already married." I explain. How can he tell so easily that I am interested in Hermione? Why is this second-year student trying to pry out my secrets?

"But you have a lipstick stain on your cheek." He said. I groan, then run. Away from that kid. Covering my face with my palm. But on the way, I crash into a lady, who was picking up a thick book. My collision sends her sprawling across the floor. People turn around and stare.

"Harry?" Hermione gets up, intrigued. "What's the matter?" Oh, no. She was the one that I bumped into. Now I feel terrible. I couldn't be any more sorry. And I could never, ever tell her that her long skirt revealed her panties when she fell.

"Let's talk somewhere private, okay?" I drag her to the bathroom. She reluctantly follows me, despite the fact that I made her fall onto a dirty floor of a train.

"What do you want with me?" She hisses. We were alone in the room, but I still don't know why she is whispering.

"I want you." I say, a little too suddenly. Hermione looks at me, a little scared, but she understands. She leans against me, wraps her arms around my neck. I place my hands on her back, cause that's what the men do in movies right before they kiss the woman. She looks into my eyes, for a very long time, and touches her lipstick mark on my cheek. She rubs it away.

"I want you, too." She admitted. "But I don't know if I could have you." Her hands slide down from my neck to my chest, where she buried her head. I place my chin on Hermione's head.

"It can happen." I assured. I don't think I've ever been this close to her. She rests her head on my shoulder, and all I could do was close my eyes.

"But we're going to have to be patient." She whispers. I feel her heartbeat, fast and steady.

I must be dreaming, and if I am not, then my dream has come true.


	2. A Christmas Nightmare

_Christmas_

It's time to go home for vacation now. Hermione will have dinner with me at our house. Ginny will be there, and Ron has also been invited.

"Thank you for inviting me, Harry." Hermione says, sitting right next to me.

We decided to take the flying car this time. I smile because she smiles, and when she smiles, she is a stunning beauty. People may not think that such a hard worker and studier can be beautiful, but Hermione seems really pretty when she smiles. As we fly, she rests her head on my shoulder. I'm kind of glad that we got a driver so that we wouldn't have to drive. I guess she was tired, because a few minutes later she was dozing off. I stroke her hair, not as bushy as it was at school, and I caress her body. Eventually I fall asleep, too.

When I wake up, we're almost home. Hermione has already woken up.

I see our house from a few meters away.

"Home sweet home." I sigh. We walk up to the door, and I fit my keys in the door. When it opens, it seems a little too quiet in here We drop down our stuff.

"Wait, Harry." Hermione detects. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" I ask. I get quiet and try to hear something. And I hear it. It sounds like a female groaning, like someone being tortured. Someone trying a _Crucio_ curse on another. And it was coming from my bedroom. But there was more. Another voice, male this time.

We quickly run to my bedroom. I open the door a tiny bit and we couldn't believe what we were seeing. Ginny and Ron were on top of my bed, naked, and Ron lies on top of her, thrusting in and out.

"What the hell, guys!" Hermione shouts. Ginny and Ron quickly go under the covers, ashamed. They start to stammer like a bunch of sheep. Disappointed, they try to stop talking.

"Shit." Ginny mutters. "Well, why don't you just join us?" I grit my teeth and walk up to her.

"YOU BITCH! When we got married, you said that you love me and that you would never turn your back against me. You wouldn't hook up with other men. And you did. I BET THIS WASN'T YOUR FIRST NIGHT WITH RON!" I scream. Spit goes flying out of my mouth.

"Ron, I just can't believe you would do this. I can't be with you anymore." Hermione blurted out. "I hate you now. Forever." She walks out the door, crying.

"Hermione-" I start. But then Ron interrupts.

"Dude, I bet you hooked up with her, too." Ron says. "You were together for a couple months, too. Just admit it."

"NO! Hermione is not a slut, and I am not a pervert!" I argue. "Get your clothes on and get out of here. You, too. Ginny. Get out of my house. You aren't my wife anymore."

"But Harry, I love you." Ginny seduces. She kisses me on the mouth. But I slap her in the face. Who does she think she is?

"I bought this house. Why don't you go to your old house and live in shame?" She looks down, but obeys. So does Ron. They slip their clothes on and I watch the walk out our front door.

"AND NEVER COME BACK!" I add. I then lock all of the doors and windows, making sure that no one could get in. And I almost forget about Hermione. I watch her weep, sitting on the couch. Her face is in her hands. I slowly walk to her and sit right next to her.

"I don't think that I'll ever be able to go back home," Hermione says through tears. "I always thought that Ron truly loved me, but I'm not so sure now."

"It's ok, Hermione. Plus, he can't marry his own sister." I comfort her.

"Yeah, but they can still fuck each other!" She cries. I let her lean on my shoulder. We sit there for a while. I think we were thinking about the same thing.

"Hermione, I would do anything to make you feel better." I say, in her ear. She looks at me with such will and intensity. We knew we were thinking the same thing.

She grabs my face and kisses me on the mouth with force. I kiss her back, I press my mouth against so hard that it hurts. I take her body and place her on top of my lap, and her legs wrap around my waist. Hermione's mouth parts as I slip my tongue in and explore her mouth. I never want this to end. She gasps as I gently bite her lip. I kiss the side of her jaw and down her neck as she sighs. I lay her down on the floor and take my jacket off. I position my knees by her waist, bending down to kiss her again. As I start to unbutton my pants,

"Stop." Hermione says. I look at her, confused.

"I want to take this slowly. And I want to remain pure, especially because… you know, we're not married yet, Harry."

"I understand." I get up and help her up. Her cheeks are red.

"I'm going to the bathroom." She leaves. I sit back down.

 _How will I get her to love me?_


	3. Update 1!

Ok guys. So I might make the Harry/Hermione thing short, but don't worry... things will get better!

I just need some suggestions from you guys... please review!

If you guys are wondering what I mean by "imagining themselves as characters," it's literally what it sounds like.

I hope you all had a great day. It's currently 8:45 PM for me, which is the perfect time to write more!

 _Everyone says that if I don't write for a day, then I'll die._

 _But that can never happen because I can't go a day without writing. :)_


	4. Dinner of Love

I wake up. It's 6:30 PM, so I must have taken a nap for a couple hours. I get up, and notice Hermione sleeping right next to where I was. I smile and kiss her on the forehead. She opens her eyes.

"Sorry." I say. "Go back to sleep." But she gets up, brushes the side of my face, and presses her lips to mine. I kiss her back and we pull apart.

"Too late." She laughs, and gets out of bed.

We walk to the kitchen to see what we have. But the fridge is empty.

"Ginny and Ron must have eaten it all." I sigh. So we get into the car and drive to a restaurant. It's snowing outside now, and it's a little hard to see. I drive to the nearest place we can eat. Which is a cafe, in Diagon Alley.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asks. I point out the window to the tiny cafe.

"Sorry, it's nothing special…" She laughs and we get out of the car. As we walk to the cafe, we notice that the lights are out. The door says, _CLOSED._

"Darn it." I say. We get back in the car, and awkward silence filled up the car.

"Sorry again. I had no idea-"  
"Well, I have an idea." Hermione interrupts.

 _Later_

Who knew that a person all about books would also enjoy cooking?

"Wow, Hermione. Are you sure this is a great idea?" I ask her. Placing out all of our shopped goods and ingredients out on the table, she replies,

"Of course. You're gonna need to boost your culinary skills if you're gonna be my husband." She winks. I chuckle and walk over to her. She takes out a crumpled piece of paper from her pocket and hands it over to me.

 _Pork Chops in Port Wine Sauce_

 _Serves 2_

 _1 medium shallot, finely chopped (about 1/3 cup)_

 _1/2 cup Port wine_

 _1 teaspoon sugar_

 _1/3 cup low-sodium chicken broth_

 _1/4 cup plum preserves, strained_

 _1/2 teaspoon salt, divided_

 _1/4 teaspoon pepper, divided_

 _1/2 teaspoon ground coriander_

 _1/4 teaspoon garlic powder_

 _4 bone-in center-cut pork chops (about 1 3/4 pounds)_

 _1 tablespoon olive oil_

 _Bring the shallots, Port, and sugar to boil in a medium saucepan; boil until the mixture is reduced a scant 1/4 cup. Add the broth, return to a boil and reduce again to 1/4 cup. Reduce the heat to medium, stir in the preserves, 1/4 teaspoon of the salt, and 1/8 teaspoon of the pepper, and cook 2 minutes. Cover and keep warm._

 _Combine the coriander, garlic powder, remaining 1/4 teaspoon salt, and 1/8 teaspoon pepper and sprinkle over the pork._

 _Heat the oil in a large skillet over medium-high; add the chops in a single layer and cook 5 to 6 minutes per side, until cooked through and an instant-read thermometer registers 145°F._

 _Serve each pork chop with the sauce spooned over top._

 _And be sure to tell your partner that this was made with love!_

I grinned. I don't think I've ever made anything like this before. Hermione hands me a shallot.

"Chop it." She orders jokingly. I grab a knife and try to chop it but the knife slips and cuts my finger. Hermione runs back to her bag, grabs her wand and shouts out a spell.

" _Tergeo!"_ The blood instantly vanished, leaving my finger with a tiny cut.

"Thanks." I say. I try to continue chopping, but I don't really know how. Hermione wraps her arms around me from behind and takes my hands with hers. She places my hands in the right position and chopped with my hands, but her hands powering mine. She rests her chin on my shoulder as I rest my head on hers. I breathe out a heavy sigh, because I am still tired. But I want to do anything to make Hermione love me. After we're done cutting the shallot, she takes out a medium saucepan and starts to heat up the shallots with the red wine and sugar. We add a lot of spices and condiments in there. Eventually, it started to smell amazing. I think we really nailed it.

"Do you want to add the pork chops?" Hermione asks as she hands me the container. "I've already heated up the skillet and added oil, so do whatever you'd like." I nod and gingerly placed the raw meat onto the pan. My mouth starts to water. So when the pork is fully cooked, we set them on our plates and drizzle the sauce over it. I lick my lips as Hermione gets the forks and sits across the table from me.

"Excellent job, Harry." She smiled and leaned in for a kiss.

Tonight was one of the best dinners of my life. Not just because of the food, but because of Hermione's presence.

When we finished dinner, we read some articles. Like this one:  . 

I guess we were meant to be…


	5. The Future I Wanted

I guess I was really that bored, because I take Hermione's hand and pull her up gently from the couch. I walk to the music player and turn on slow, steady, romantic music.

"What are we doing, Harry?" Hermione asks.

"Just wait." I reply. I place one of her arms on my shoulder and one around my waist. I do the same to her.

"Wait, we're dancing?" Hermione yelps. I laugh and start to dance. We twirl around the floor of the living room. Galloping, twisting, intricately stepping. Making up our own dance moves. She laughs and I laugh, and we have a lot of fun. Sometimes I wonder if my whole life is a dream.

I pick her up and she screams. I gently sway with the music while a laughing Hermione shrieks and giggles. I set her down and she puts her arms around my neck and hugs me. For a while. I place my arms around her back. We are still dancing, and we are still hugging. She steps on my toes so that I spin step by step, slowly. She leans her head against mine.

"I love you." Hermione whispers into my ear. I grin and kiss her on the cheek.

"Well, I love you, too."

We both lie down on the bed. My chest is bare, and she rests her head on it. Sleeping. And smiling. I touch her perfect, smooth face. And stroke her hair. And pull her closer to me.

And then she wakes up.

"Sorry, again." I sigh. She snuggles close to my chest.

"It's okay. I love you." Hermione says. She slides her hand down the side of my face and kisses me. She takes my hand with hers and we go back to sleep.

Hermione

When I wake up, Harry is still sleeping. I give him a quick kiss on the forehead and leave the room. I decide to make a Treacle Tart- even though it's breakfast, I want to put effort into Harry's favorite food- to show him that I truly love him and accept him. I search the recipe up on my laptop and my mouth is watering! All of the photos look amazing. Hopefully I will make this right.

When I am done with the pie, I place it in the fridge. I don't want him to know until later.  
"Morning, Hermione." Harry walks into the room. He looks around, sniffing the air. "Did you make something in here? It smells amazing. You better teach me how to cook." I walk into his arms.

"It's saved for later, Harry. I promise it will be better then." I say. "There's not much to do. We'll have to go back to Hogwarts in a week." I murmured. "We might as well do something exciting."

"Like playing scrabble?" Harry suggests.

"Sure, let's do it!"

We set up the game. I set up the board and Harry says he'll set up the letters. I already know I'm going to beat him. I'm the best at this game. As we play, time passes and our scores get closer and closer.

"I need to go to the bathroom." I say. And I go. But when I go to the bathroom, all I do is look at myself. In the mirror. I make sure that I smell good, that there is nothing in my mouth. I flush the empty toilet and wash my clean hands. And when I walk back out, I scream. The scrabble letters are everywhere- on the floor, on the table, on the board. I look at the board carefully. Those letters are not just random letter pieces. They spell out something.

 _WILL YOU MARRY ME?_ I look around and see Harry, beside me, on one knee. Holding out a ring. The most beautiful ring I've ever seen in my life.

"You got my message." Harry smiled. "So is it a yes or no?" My eyes fill up with tears. I can't believe Harry would do this for me. I beamed at him.

"Yes!"

He slips the ring onto my finger and as soon as it's on, he takes my face in his hands and presses his lips to mine.

"We didn't have to be patient." I say as we pull apart.

"Not at all."

And I kiss him, aware of the sweat going down my face and my shaking hands. But I don't care. This is what I wanted all my life. I've been waiting for years. And finally I've got it. I've got Harry Potter.

* * *

 **Hi guys!  
Just here to tell you that this is not the end of the story. Hope you guys liked it!**

 **-Lunar**


	6. The Time of My Life

_A few months later_

The day has come. The day that I have been waiting for. The day of my union with Harry Potter.

"How does this look?" Mrs. Weasley asks. She holds up a big, poofy dress against my body.

"I like it," I say. "But I want something more simple. This seems too gorgeous for me." So she walks over to the closet to get another dress. I let out a heavy sigh. I don't know if I would look good in anything. White isn't really my color, but that's really the only option that I have.

"Oh, how about this one? I think this would fit you very well." Ms. Weasley said sweetly. She help up a beautiful white gown. It was made of satin and the intricate designs were so beautiful. And there were roses made of chiffon on the some of the parts.

"I love it, Ms. Weasley! Thank you!" I quickly slip on the dress and examine myself in the mirror.

"Harry will love it." She assured. "Hermione, I couldn't be more sorry to what happened with Ginny and Ron. It must have been devastating for you. I never knew that there was that part of them." I could see Mrs. Weasley tearing up, and I instantly feel bad. So I place my hands on her shoulders.

"That was not your fault. At all. And I'm okay now, Ms. Weasley. I'm sorry for you." I hug her tight and I hold her for a long time.

"Now," Ms. Weasley says, "We must hurry. The wedding will start in an hour." I nod and I start to put my makeup on. Ms. Weasley did my eyes- natural and pure, and she put a tiny bit of red tint on my lips.

"Beautiful!" She exclaimed. I beam, get my veil on, grab my flowers, and walk to the doors.

When the priest calls for me, I slowly walk down the aisle. People throw flower petals at me, and two kids hold my train. I smile when Harry gives me a look. Standing at the front. And a romantic song starts to play.

 _I've waited a hundred years,_

 _But I'd wait a million more for you…_

As I step up the stairs, Harry glances at me like I'm the only one in the world. I look down.

 _Nothing prepared me for_

 _What the privilege of being yours would do…_

The priests starts to speak. My hands start to get sweaty.

 _If I had only felt the warmth within your touch,_

 _If I had only seen how you smile when you blush,_

 _Or how you curl your lip when you concentrate enough,_

 _Well I would have known._

"I, Harry Potter, freely and with love and sincere desire, take you, Hermione, to be my wife from this day forward.

 _What I was living for all along,_

 _What I've been living for._

"For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer…"

 _Your love is my turning page,_

 _Where only the sweetest words remain…_

"In sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death." Harry finishes.

Now it's my turn.

 _Every kiss is a cursive line,_

 _Every touch is a redefining phrase…_

"Harry, I love you so much."

 _I surrender who I've been, for who you are._

 _For nothing makes me stronger than your fragile heart._

"I promise to laugh with you, cry with you, and grow with you."

 _If I had only felt how it feels to be yours,_

 _Well, I would have known…_

"I will love you when we are together and when we are apart."

 _Though we're tethered to the story we must tell_

 _When I saw you, well I knew we'd tell it well_

"I promise to support your dreams and to respect your differences,"

 _With a whisper we will tame the vicious seas_

 _Like a feather bringing kingdoms to their knees_

"and to love you and be by your side through all the days and nights of our lives."

"I love you," Harry grinned.

"I love you."

And as the audience clapped and clapped, I fit my mouth to his. He is mine, and I am his.

As soon as we get home, I change into my nightgown. No sleeves and knee-length. I don't wear any underwear. I'm not sure why. Maybe I don't feel like it, but it has been a long day. Harry walks into the room- topless, with his pajama pants.

"Hey." I say. I give him a kiss. And he kisses me back. Hard. He gently pushes me to the bed.

"We're married now." He reminds me.

"I know what that means." I smirk. He takes me to the bathroom. We take off our clothes and walk into the running shower. We kiss in the hot mist, hungry for each other, wanting what we were made for. Harry moves his mouth down my neck, down my bare chest. He slowly kisses my breasts. I arch my back, slightly moaning. He moves further and further down, to the place that I thought would be untouched my whole life.

I was still a virgin. After years of having Ron with my husband. I tried to convince him. I wanted a child. But his nervous, stale personality made him say no. I didn't care. Harry is the only man I need, and I don't think I'll bear to be a few miles away from him anymore.

I gasp as Harry starts to use his tongue. I am mentally going crazy, but this is the most pleasurable thing that I've ever had in my life. I grab his hair and throw my head back.

"Are you ready?" He asks me. I nod and he picks me up and takes me to the bedroom. He lays me on the bed and kisses my stomach one more time. And he positions himself, his knees surrounding my waist. He bends down, kissing me, and he thrusts once. I groan loudly and I squeeze my eyes shut. It hurt so badly. Harry leans in to kiss me. I was in pain, but I couldn't stop. I wrapped my legs around Harry's waist, encouraging him to go faster. And he does, until we heave and stop for breath. And we continue. The intensity builds up. Sweat bathes us as our frantically moving skin went harder and deeper. Harry grabs my leg and swings it over his shoulder, to hit me from a new angle. He looks at me to see me biting my lip to contain a scream of pleasure.

"You okay?" He asks me.

"Never better," I answer him with a kiss.

We lie in the bed, tired and panting a little. This was the most enjoyable memory I've ever had. We look into each other's eyes. Admiring. He brushes the side of my face with his hand.

"You're so beautiful." He whispers. I slide over to him and lie my upper body on him. I rest my hands on his chest. I snuggle under his neck. He gives me a kiss on the forehead and we peacefully go to sleep.


	7. Update 2!

**Hi guys!**

So many of you have been wondering, why haven't I been writing?

Don't worry. School has started off really hard, and I'll probably update you guys with more chapters about 1-2 times a week. Don't leave yet! If I get extremely busy with school, I will tell you guys that I will hold this off for a while. Please, please, PLEASE do not give up on me!

-Lunar

btw if you guys want to email me, my email is lunarhoodfanfic . PLEASE EMAIL IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS REGARDING THIS FANFICTION!


End file.
